What About Us
by annnnnecs
Summary: Emily se apaixonou David na primeira vez que seus olhos o viu, sentiu seu coração acelerar como um motor de carro. Mas mesmo de longe viu a aliança que levava em sua mão esquerda; ele era noivo! Seu coração, sangue gelaram, mas depois de uma "ciúmes" por parte de David, tudo mudou...


- David, espere. O que você quis dizer com esse "seja feliz?" - Emily parou na frente de David cruzando os braços.

- Você não está com Hornsby, então. Desejo que você seja feliz, você merece. - disse num tom ironico esbajando um sorriso ironico junto. David sabia que Emily ia ser feliz com ou sem ele; ela era uma mulher maravilhosa, todos os rapazes ficavam aos seus pés.

Emily revirou os olhos, e bufou. Hornsby era apenas um grande amigo, eles se conheciam a muito tempo, desde a época da escola, e ela nunca sentiu nada por ele além de um grande amor de amigo, por outro lado Hornsby já havia se declarado para ela várias vezes, mas nada aconteceu entre eles, até mesmo quando ele a levou para casa, bebada. Ele bem sabia que não poderia fazer nada com ela, "inconciente" de seus atos, seria doloroso magoa-la no outro dia quando acordassem nus em sua cama, ela o odiaria profundamente.

- Af, David. Sabe muito bem que eu nunca tive nada com Hornsby e nunca terei. Ele é apenas meu amigo. A-M-I-G-O. - ela alterou a voz. - Se você acha que não pode haver amizade entre um homem e uma mulher, problema seu. Acha que tenho que me deitar com ele para continuarmos sendo amigos?

- É você que está dizendo isso. Eu não falei merda alguma. - Ele levantou as mãos e virou o rosto.

- Mas sei o que está pensando.

Emily saiu pisando firme e bateu a porta de seu apartamento. David ficou um tempo ainda no corredor até respirar fundo e ir bater em sua porta.

- Emily. - toc toc - Emily, abra. Por favor.

- VÁ EMBORA - ela gritou, ele percebeu que sua voz estava meio tremula, ela estaria chorando?

- Não vou coisa alguma, abra essa porta agora. - Ele bateu com mais força e ouviu a chave rodar na fechadura e depois se abrir, em uma brecha.

- O quê você quer?

- Me deixe entrar...

- Não, se tem que me dizer algo, diga daí mesmo.

David empurrou a porta e Emily saiu de trás, com seus olhos verdes vermelhos, fixos neles.

- Mal educado. Sua mãe não lhe deu educação? - Batia o pé no piso de madeira.

- Diferente da sua. - ele sorriu. - Acho melhor não envolvermos nossas queridas mães nessa conversa.

- Ok, agora diga o que quer. Se não tem porra alguma pra dizer, por favor. - ela abriu ainda mais a porta e indicou com a mão a saida. David a puxou e empurrou a porta, segurando seu pulso ele a levou para a sala e a fez sentar no sofá.

- Você estava chorando? - ele perguntou delicadamente, limpando o caminho que uma lagrima havia deixado em seu rosto até seus labios. - Pelo amor Emily, você tirou conclusões sobre seus proprios atos.

- Hã? David, você sabe muito bem, todos sabem. Hornsby sempre foi um querido por mim, só por que ele voltou de Londres e estamos sempre se vendo, não quer dizer que estamos namorando, ou vamos casar e construir uma família. Meu coração não permite isso. - ela piscou rapidamente, sabia que havia dito algo a mais do que devia.

Olhou para suas mãos sobre seu colo para desviar o olhar de David. Merda ele era tão lindo e aquela barba por fazer dele a deixava excitada, arrepiou-se por dentro só de imaginar aquela barba roçando em seus seios, sua barriga enquanto ele a beijava docemente...

"Contenha-se Emily" - disse à si mesma.

David pegou uma de suas mãos e apertou.

- Não acho isso Emily. Só que... - ele apertou os lábios - Não gosto de te ver com ele. Ele te olha como se fosse te devorar, literalmente ele te come com os olhos.

- Oh. Não é nada disso - ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Ele não me olha assim, você que vê demais.

- Você que não percebe. Mas não importa, sei o quanto você é inocente, não duvido de você.

- Nem deveria.

Ficaram um momento em silêncio, e ela percebeu que ele estava meio perdido em seus pensamentos. Ela colocou uma mecha que caiu em seu rosto atrás da orelha; ele estudou cada movimento e deu um sorriso de lado.

- Então quer dizer que seu coração não permite que se apaixone por Hornsby?

Ele perguntou, num sussuro que fez os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem, não percebeu que ele estava tão proximo dela.

- Modo de dizer. Se apaixonar é uma coisa tão... dolorosa. Ainda mais quando você se apaixona por uma pessoa que não pode corresponder ao seu amor.

- Fica tudo fodido. - Ele riu. - Mas não vai me dizer quem é esse cara sortudo que conquistou seu coração?

- Não. Não vale a pena. - ela se levantou. - Quer beber algo?

- Uma cerveja. - ele a acompanhou até a cozinha, pegou sua cerveja, abriu e tomou um gole, enquanto Emily abria sua garrafa de agua.

- Não vai me dizer mesmo, quem é o cara Emis? Pensei que eramos amigos. - David disse em um tom baixo, parecendo decepcionado.

Emily suspirou e ficou um tempo em silêncio.

- Claro que somos, mas não importa. - Ela olhou pra ele. - Deixe de ser curioso.

- Se você não me contar, eu vou fazer cocegas em você. - ameaçou.

- Não se atreveria a fazer tal coisa. Se fazer, aí mesmo que não lhe conto. - Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, e o encarou.

- Então me conte. Farei cocegas se não me contar, e continuarei fazendo até você pedir agua.

- Tenho outra escolha?

- Não mesmo.

Emily fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Ok. Mas não diga nada até eu terminar ok? - pediu.

David concordou com a cabeça.

- Então tá. Eu conheci um cara, ele é lindo, maravilhoso... - ela começou a contar e David ficou olhando para ela como se estivesse paralisado. Ela fez uma longa pausa e ele disse para ela continuar. Suas mãos estavam uma em cima da outra e sua respiração começou a ficar cortante, fechou os olhos e voltou a olha-lo. - estou apaixonada por você, David. Sempre estive, desde que te olhei pra primeira vez, senti meu coração acelerar e minhas pernas ficaram bambas. Você me deixa assim, até hoje.

- Emily eu...

- Não. Eu sou idiota, eu não devia gostar de você. - ela riu. - O que eu estava pensando? Me apaixonar por um cara que está prestes a se casar.

- Se você tivesse... - ele tentou falar.

- David, não. Eu não poderia, eu não posso te amar, não posso - um soluço quebrou em sua garganta, enquanto tentava conter o choro.

- Porra, deixa eu falar. - ele gruniu, fazendo-a piscar. - Eu não vou mais me casar com Jaime. Não a amo mais, acho que nunca a amei na verdade. Eu gosto de você, realmente te amo.

- Pare de mentir. Não diga essas coisas, nunca. Você e Jaime estão a anos juntos, não pode ter se apaixonado por mim. David, eu nunca me apaixonei na vida, em todos os anos na minha

vida, até te conhecer. Nenhum homem me fez sentir o que sinto por ti.

- Não acredita em mim? Como não posso te amar? Eu te amo, assim como você me ama. Você não pode ser tão tola de não perceber isso.

- Nunca percebi. - ela balançou a cabeça.

Ele chegou mais proximo dela, um sentindo a respiração do outro. Emily fechou os olhos, sentindo o contato da mão dele em sua cintura, sem ao menos esperar, ele a beijou. Um beijo calmo e quente, forçando seus labios um no outro, fazendo-a abrir seus labios para que suas linguas se encontrassem, assim feito. Suas linguas quentes começaram uma doce dança,

envolvente, David espiava cada canto daquela boca que tanto desejava tomar a anos, ela tinha gosto de Menta e Cappucino. Quando seus labios se separaram, Emily sentiu seu coração acelerado, tentou tomar folego e lambeu seus labios inchados; esse beijou havia demonstrado que David a amava, a queria, a desejava.

"Não deixe seus sentimentos te confundir." - pensou.

Ele voltou a tomar sua boca, deslizando suas mãos para os botões da blusa de Emily, abrindo delicadamente um atrás do outro, quando seu sutiã estava a mostra ela segurou suas mãos.

- Não posso. - Emily disse baixando os olhos.

- Claro que pode. - ele ergueu seu queijo para que seus olhos se encontrassem. Ele estava com os olhos escuros de desejo e Emily sentiu suas forças a abandonarem.

- Não está certo, David.

- Que caralho, pare de ser certinha pelo menos agora. - ele trovejou. - Deixe acontecer, você quer. Eu te desejo, que te ter, agora.

Ela se levantou e ficou na sua frente, baixou e pegou sua mão fazendo-o levantar-se também. Quando estava de pé, ela o puxou por um corredor estreito e parou de frente a uma porta,

quando a abriu, ele avistou um quarto claro e iluminado por apenas a luz da lua que refletia da janela.

Que horas seria? Não fazia ideia.

Voltaram a se beijar enquanto caminhavam até a enorme cama no centro do quarto, quando sentiu suas pernas encostar na cama Emily se sentou. Desabotuou os botões que faltavam da

blusa e o viu fixar os olhos no seios fartos que ela tinha, sentiu seus mamilos endurecerem-se mesmo dentro do sutiã e sua barriga se contraiu. Escorregando a blusa pelos braços ela deixou que caísse no chão. Ele a pagou pela cintura e levantou até deita-la no meio da cama. Beijando seus labios, depois orelhas e descendo para o pescoço, abriu o sutiã fazendo com que os seios aparecessem, beijou a linha entre eles e desceu para a barriga dando leves labidas ao redor do umbigo. A despiu com rapidez, quando percebeu que estava totalmente nua, Emily estremeceu. David tomou um seio e massageou outro, fazendo Emily gemer baixo, ele se levantou e tirou a camisa, mostrando aqueles musculos fortes e uma barriga invejavel e depois sua calça, ficando apenas com sua cueca box preta; Emily levantou a camisa para espia-lo e sorriu quando ele voltou o olhar para ela.

Ele a fez separar as pernas com seus joelhos, o sexo de Emily pulsava pela excitação e a vontade de te-lo dentro de si; ele levou uma mão lá e sentiu a umidade, começou a massagear seu clitoris e ela entreabriu os labios, sua respiração estava a mil.

- Oh David. - ela ergueu seu quadril.

- Agora não Emily, ainda não está pronta. - ele a torturava com a sua leve massagem.

- Oh, por favor.

Ele ignorou sua suplica e se abaixou diante à ela, abriu ainda mais suas pernas e começou a dar leves lambidas em seus labios vaginais e clitoris, ela arqueou-se ainda mais para ele, sentindo o contato daquela lingua quente em seu sexo. Ele segurou seu quadril e a puxou para mais proximo dele, enfiando sua lingua dentro dela, ele a saboreava como se fosse um sorvete.

- Meu Deus, Emily... Você tem um gosto bom, muito bom. - Ele voltou a fazer circulos em seu clitoris com dois dedos e voltou a sugar seus mamilos doloridos pela excitação. - Você é tão

linda.

Emily sentiu seu rosto corar-se. Seu corpo começou a pulsar, sentiu que estava proxima a chegar ao seu orgasmo e gemeu mais alto.

- David, não consigo. Estou quase lá.

- Não goze Emily. - sua voz era fria. - Se gozar não vou te dar o que tanto quer.

Emily fechou os olhos - Por favor, David... Oh meu Deus.

David deslizou sua box deixando seu pênis liberto; Emily ouviu o barulho de um pacote se abrir e gemeu. David era um homem previnido. Ela o sentiu perto da entrada de sua vagina e

segurou-se na colcha sobre a cama, David desceu até ficar perto de sua orelha e beija-lhe o pescoço.

- Pronta? Se estiver intenso demais para você, apenas diga "pare" e eu paro ok?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e o olhou, ele deslizou lentamente para dentro dela, fazendo sentir cada centimentro dele e ela fechou os olhos, quando o sentiu todo dentro de si, suspirou.

- Abra os olhos - ordenou. - Me olhe, quero ver seus lindos olhos verdes.

Emily os abriu rapidamente, David era grande, a encheou completamente. Ele começou a se mover lentamente e ela começou a acompanha-lo, ele a beijou e aumentou o ritmo. Ela o deixou leva-la, seus corpos conectados, nus suados um sobre o outro. Ele voltou a brincar com seu clitoris com uma mão e com a outra masseagava os bicos que ficavam cada vez mais duros.

Gritos abafados e gemidos deixaram a garganta de Emily.

- David... - ela disse seu nome enquanto gravava suas unhas em suas costas e atingia o prazer. Chegou ao seu climax segurando-se na cabiceira da cama. Não demorou muito para David chegou ao seu e deslizar para o seu lado e puxa-la para perto dele.

- Foi maravilhoso. - ela disse enquanto se aninhava à ele.

- Sim foi. - ele postou um beijo em sua testa suada.

Ela se virou para ele, ficando sobre seu peito, e sorriu.

- Eu te amo, sempre te amei, sempre irei te amar. - ele disse - Quer ficar pra sempre comigo?

Ela deu um sorriso largo e seu olhos se enxeram de lagrimas. - É tudo que eu mais quero nessa vida.

David a envolveu e tomou seus labios em um beijo apaixonante.


End file.
